Now we have each other
by mioneskywalker
Summary: They're together, but before they get to the proposal, there are many things to happen. Their first time for example. This is the sequel of "what now". M rated.


**Here it is the sequel. It has a plot, but I have to warn you anyway: **

**Warning: Sexy times!**

* * *

_**After the Round room performance...**_

They had their date, their first date and Rachel took her to a very fancy restaurant, even though Quinn told her she was okay with Rachel taking her to the same restaurant she took her and Santana when they were visiting New York. However, Rachel was adamant; she said there was no way she was going to take her girlfriend to just any old place, besides she had a reservation.

It was actually really good, she must confess. The dinner was absolutely wonderful. The whole date was perfect. Well, she would have loved any date as long as it was with Rachel regardless.

Her stay was heaven, they talked and had fun and of course there was plenty of making out, like a lot making out actually. They didn't go much further in that department because they both decided it was too soon. Not that their bodies weren't ready, as there were a few times that the only thing preventing them from crossing the line was the presence of very nosy friends.

"I'm here, where is she?"

Quinn says as she walks inside the loft, concern on her face. She has just arrived in the city.

"It's okay. I already handled the situation." Santana says pretentiously.

"Yeah. We're on our way to the theatre. She is getting ready." Kurt explains.

"Well I am ready." Rachel appears in the living room with her big smile plastered on her face. "Hey there." She gets close to her girlfriend, as to greet Quinn properly but as they notice that all eyes are on them, she bites her bottom lip restraining herself. Then Quinn cups her cheek and kisses her forehead fondly.

"What happened?"

"I was being an idiot. " She shrugs. "But Santana helped me."

"Did she?" Quinn says a little jealous as Santana rolls her eyes theatrically.

"Okay." Kurt interjects. "We're leaving now. Rachel needs to leave now!" He demands bossily, shoving everybody out of the loft.

* * *

"Oh my God! Is she..."

In her dressing room Rachel shouts excitedly as her former teacher exits the room eagerly passing by a moody Quinn.

"He is in a rush..." She states matter-of-factly.

"I think Emma is in labor." Rachel informs, scrunching her nose. "How much did you hear?"

"Finn has a seat?" Quinn asks rhetorically, her tone giving away her resentment.

"Why I have the impression that in the next few minutes you're going to break my heart?" Rachel questions her girlfriend sadly.

"I have the same impression actually."

"I won't." She shakes her head. "This is something I needed to do."

"Because he was your first love, the perfect boyfriend..." Quinn clenches her jaw. "The guy you were going to marry."

Rachel chuckles. "No." She sighs audibly. "I'm doing this because he was Finn Hudson, a guy full of flaws but who was very important to me. He is gone, so he can't be here like everybody else. I know he was important to you too Quinn." She stops to breathe, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "So, please don't be jealous."

"It's hard not to be..."

"I just need you to support me."

"I..."

Rachel gets closer and wraps her arms around Quinn's waist.

"Quinn... I love you." She locks their eyes onto each others. "Nothing will change that."

"I'm sorry." She shakes her head. "I'm being an idiot."

"You're not. It's okay, honestly."

"No. I mean its Finn." She smiles sadly. "You're perfect, you know that?" She caresses Rachel's hair fondly. "And I'm being all selfish. I know how difficult it is for you."

"Not just for me, hey, I know you loved him too." Rachel cups her girlfriend's cheek and captures her lips in a sweet kiss. "So you're okay?"

"Yes. I mean as long as you don't sing _'My Man'_ while thinking of him."

Rachel giggles amused. "I won't. I don't need a song to remember Finn. He will always be in my thoughts as a very special guy I had in my life."

"Same for me."

"Now I need to get ready." She says as she kisses the blonde girl quickly on the lips.

She needs to get ready. After all, tonight is about dreams coming true.

* * *

"You were amazing!" Quinn shouts and lifts her girlfriend up in the air right after Sidney left the dressing room.

"You think so?" Rachel says flirtatious when Quinn pulls her down.

"Are you kidding? Didn't you hear him?"

"But it's good to hear it from you." She smiles happily.

"Well, I think you're amazing even when you sing in the shower so..." Quinn smiles back, running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

Watching the scene, Santana makes some gagging noises as Rachel pulls Quinn closer and kisses her girlfriend. Quinn responds to the kiss immediately and the kiss gets a little intense.

"Does anybody else think this is a little surreal?" Tina asks staring incredulously at the couple.

"No." Blaine says happily, as he is very excited because Rachel and Quinn are now an item.

"Not really..." Kurt says casually.

"No it's hot." Brittany has a smirk on her face.

"I'm with Tina, it's surreal." Mercedes states, though she has a huge smile on her face. "Makes sense and they are cute… but it's surreal."

"Okay, okay enough." Santana demands clapping her hands loudly, and this gets the couple's attention.

Grinning like a fool Quinn turns to their friends.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to go?"

"Hey! Friends first. Rachel is not just yours. And we're going to celebrate."

"I have to disagree. Rachel is just mine."

"Hot." Sam mumbles under his breath, but Quinn and Mercedes glare at him and he looks away.

"I don't feel like celebrating in Broadway fashion. I want to hang out with my favorite people in the world." Rachel announces happily.

"I know where we can go." Blaine informs.

He takes them all to a gay club and sure, when they get there Rachel is recognized and she ends up performing for the clubbers.

When she finishes her impromptu performance, she goes straight to her girlfriend who is smiling from ear to ear leaning on the club's bar counter.

"Hey baby." Rachel approaches the blonde seductively.

"Hey." Quinn flirts back with her husky voice.

"You're so fucking gorgeous." She rakes Quinn's body with her eyes. Usually Quinn's outfits are very coy and maiden like, which Rachel loves, but today she is all about boldness. It was her girlfriend's opening night after all. In fact, Rachel doesn't remember seeing Quinn's legs in display that much in public, only in those glorious days when she had to wear those Cheerios skirts. Honestly, she is quite happy that they are in a gay club, as she wouldn't enjoy guys ogling her girlfriend.

She smirks as she remembers that the goddess in front of her is her girlfriend, how will she be able to keep cool the rest of the night?

"You're not so bad yourself Berry."

With her eyes focused on her target (aka Quinn's lips), Rachel gets closer, grabs her girlfriend's waist and pulls her into an ardent kiss. The kissing gets so intense that soon Quinn has her back pressed against the bar counter.

When they stop to breathe, the bartender looks at them with a big smile plastered on his face.

"You're gay?" He asks excited.

Rachel smiles at him.

"Totally gay for Fabray." She looks at her girlfriend suggestively.

"Okay, forget about Madonna and Gaga. You're my idol."

"Wow! I feel very important now." She says playfully.

"So, what do you ladies want to drink?"

"I want Quinn, and then I want more Quinn and later, guess what? More Quinn!"

"And she is not even drunk yet..." Quinn says amused.

"She is in love. That's almost the same…" He teases playfully.

"Hey bitches!" Santana approaches them with Brittany behind her. "Let's drink!"

They do drink. And dance. Or more like grind on each other, according to Kurt.

It's already morning when they get home. Needless to say, they are spent. However they still have the energy to read the papers' reviews.

And it was a perfect way to end their celebration, because the reviews were all positive.

* * *

Exhausted would be the best word to describe her right now. She is definitely worn out, as the result of an intense finals' week. The bright side: summer break has finally arrived which means she will have plenty of quality time with her girlfriend. The few days she spent with Rachel were really not enough.

Needless to say Quinn was very excited to be finally packing. Her dorm was a mess of clothes and books, her roommate was gone and as she had time, because she was going to leave tomorrow she decided to read the book she was reading before, but had to stop because of the finals.

Only in the middle of her reading she fell asleep.

So, sleeping soundly and dreaming about her girlfriend she is disturbed by an insistent knock on the door.

"Go away..." She mumbles asleep but as the knocking persists, she wakes up.

Quinn sits up and grimaces. She gets out of the bed and goes to answer the door.

_Who is it? _

She lifts her hand to rub her eyes and notices that annoyingly she fell asleep with her glasses on, but she doesn't bother to take them off.

"Did you forget something Veronica?" She says to the door

When she finally opens the door she gets surprised. At first the smile she displays is so big that is almost reaching her eyes. But then she gasps as she is now horrified.

"Hi!" Rachel beams.

Without wasting time she closes the door right at Rachel's face.

"Quinn?"

"Just a moment!" She shouts as she starts trying to recompose herself. Rachel can't see her like this. She is a mess. Her hair is a mess. She is wearing a stupid shirt and very ugly shorts and where's her hairbrush when she needs it?

Rachel opens the door and the blonde curses under her breath because Goddamn it! She should have locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"Please wait outside..." Quinn whines.

Rachel giggles at her girlfriend's cuteness. "What? Why?"

"Look at me..."

"Beautiful as ever, so?" She says as she stares at her girlfriend's glorious ass.

"I'm horrible." She turns around. "And look at this madness." And then she remembers she is wearing glasses, so she takes them off immediately, tossing them on her bag.

Rachel shakes her head smiling and moves closer. She hugs her girlfriend from behind and kisses her shoulder.

"Quinn, it's no big deal. And I know this is a Fabray thing, you know, educating perfect housewives but don't worry about that." She looks around amused. "You're still perfect than ever to me. Now stop it and welcome your girlfriend properly."

She turns Quinn around and presses their lips together in a very heated kiss. She only stops because they both eventually need to breathe.

"That's better." Rachel says as she rubs her nose on her girlfriend's cheek, pressing her lips to the corner of Quinn's mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm..."

Quinn then cups Rachel's neck and pulls her into another searing kiss, loving the moan she elicited from her girlfriend's lips.

"I wasn't expecting you. But I'm happy you're here. I mean, finally..." Quinn giggles.

"About that..." Rachel presses her lips in a thin line apprehensively. "I've been here before."

Quinn frowns confused.

"Not inside your dorm." She smiles foolishly. "But I... I was feeling very down." She gets serious. "I decided to come and see you. It wasn't that Kurt or even Santana weren't being a comfort, but I needed something, I didn't even know what it was, before I could think I was on a train on my way here."

"You came here?" Quinn asks rhetorically.

"I saw you with him."

"Who?"

"Your Yale Boyfriend?"

"Biff?"

Rachel nods slightly.

"I don't know why. I just left." She chuckles. "I was just jealous I guess."

"You shouldn't have left. And for the record he is my ex, barely, because we didn't really get too far. Thank God."

Rachel giggles at Quinn's antics.

"Come here." She captures Quinn's lips, sucking slightly and pulling the blonde more into her as she slips her tongue inside, deepening the kiss.

"But why did you come here?" Quinn asks between kisses. "I thought we agreed that I was going to New York as soon as I was finished with my finals."

Rachel stops her motions.

"I just wanted to finally see Yale, with you. I mean if you want to show me, that is."

"Of course."

"But we'll have to go back to New York tomorrow."

"It's fine." She nods her head happily.

"Okay." Rachel smiles and leans in to start another round of kisses but Quinn backs away.

"Uh..." She nibbles her lip nervously. "Then we'll meet my mom, right?"

"I already know your mom." She says mockingly as Quinn frowns. "Okay. We will."

"Great."

They attack each others lips at the same time and soon it turns into a battle for dominance as their tongues keep colliding into each other.

Moaning and with heavy breaths they walk towards Quinn's bed, never disconnecting their lips. Quinn lays down and Rachel gets on top of her right away, the brunette straddles the blonde and leans to reconnect their lips, restarting their make out session.

Rachel takes advantage of her position and attacks her girlfriend's neck with wet and sensuous kisses, and at the same time Quinn's hands rake down Rachel's body, finding home on her girlfriend's perfect rounded ass making Rachel moan.

"Rach, I don't think I'll be able to stop if we keep this up."

Rachel pulls away and looks down into Quinn's eyes. "So don't stop." She smirks.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"But you don't want to do it here, do you?"

"Quinn... we're not virgins." She gives Quinn a peck on the lips. "It's okay; besides don't tell me you've never thought about it. You know, us, right here." She connects their lips slowly.

Quinn gulps nervously. "Yeah..."

"So... let's just..." Rachel takes one of Quinn's hands and places it on her breast, under the shirt as she kisses her girlfriend again.

"Mmm..." Quinn moans, her hand exploring heaven. And she is just over the bra; she can't wait to feel Rachel's skin on her hands. The only problem is that she still thinks her dorm is not the best place for their first time. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Unless you want to stop?"

"I don't want to stop. You're everything I've ever wanted. I just-"

"I love you." Rachel cuts her off pressing her lips together, she then pulls away and still straddling her girlfriend she starts taking her shirt off.

"I love you too." Quinn says as she sits up to help the brunette. When the shirt is completely off they go back to kissing.

Then the blonde lays again watching attentively as Rachel, smirking holds the fastener of her bra.

With eyes glazed on her target she licks her lips in expectation. Something draws her eyes however and Rachel stops her task as she notices the change on Quinn's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"You..."

Rachel follows Quinn's line of vision and exhales soundly.

"It's just a tattoo."

"It's not just a tattoo." She replies annoyed as Rachel moves her legs, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're going to remove it. Right?" She says a little insecure, but Rachel remains silent. "Rachel?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Look, I was cool with the whole opening night thing. But this? You can't keep it."

"Why not?"

"Oh my God." Quinn covers her face with her hands. "I can't believe you're asking me that."

"But Quinn, I promise it is just like the seat. I don't have any romantic reasons."

Quinn closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

"I did it before we started dating." Rachel states as she crosses her arms. Being honest she is not very fond of the tattoo. It seemed a nice and sweet thing to do back then as she was still mourning, but now she can't say Quinn is not completely wrong, even though she has something to say about the Ryan Seacrest tattoo as well.

"I know."

"I have a confession."

The blonde girl sits up.

"What?" She asks apprehensively.

"I thought about removing it because of you and also because it seems the right thing to do."

Trying not to be so happy, because it is still a delicate matter, Quinn nods her head.

"But wait, you said you thought?" She frowns a little.

"No. I mean, I still am thinking about it. It's just that... I'm afraid it will hurt."

She grimaces dramatically while Quinn starts laughing joyfully and relieved. "What?" She asks petulantly.

"Rachel you can't be serious." She says still trying to control her laughter. "I mean..." She leans her head on Rachel's back. "It's so tiny."

"It's not!" Rachel exclaims, but she has no trace of seriousness in her voice though.

"Yes it is." Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her girlfriend's neck.

"Okay. It is. But it did hurt."

All thoughts of tattoos dissipate the moment Quinn sucks on her weak spot and Quinn's hand cups her breast squeezing and massaging it just the right way.

"Mmm." Rachel moans.

"You know we're not going to do anything while you still have it right?"

Quinn whispers in Rachel's ear and then nips her earlobe sensuously.

"Quinn..." She whines.

"Come on. You wanted to see Yale right?"

"Yeah." Rachel huffs.

"Hey. It was your idea." Quinn says cynically.

"That was my plan indeed." She crosses her arms over her chest childlike. "Before I got all worked up."

"Really?" She says seductively, eyebrow raised.

"You really are a tease!" Rachel turns to face her girlfriend.

"Maybe..." Quinn smirks pleased.

Before warning, Rachel presses their lips together, beginning a long and languid kiss. She pushes her tongue into Quinn's mouth and the blonde starts to suck on it. But right when things were getting too heated, Rachel pulls away.

"Okay. Let's start my tour." She says, standing up as if nothing happened.

"What?" She looks down at her flushed girlfriend.

"You..." Quinn narrows her eyes. "That's not fair..."

"What?

"You know what." She rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Who is hot and bothered now?" Rachel grabs the hem of Quinn's shirt and pulls her closer. "I can help with that..."

"No." Quinn says resolute.

"Ugh!" She pulls away. "Let's go then."

"Hey." Quinn takes her hand and turns her around pulling the brunette into her. "I want it to be special. I know we're not virgins anymore. But we'll have time to fuck each other here, just not now."

"Oh God." Rachel moans.

"Okay?"

Rachel nods and they kiss; a sweet and delicate kiss this time.

"I love you." Rachel whispers.

"I love you too." Quinn says in bliss.

They eventually leave the room and Rachel finally properly sees her girlfriend's college.

* * *

"Fine! I'm going to sleep on the couch!"

"What's going on?"

Kurt asks with his eyes wide open as Santana joins him in the living room.

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray!" She shouts towards her makeshift bedroom's direction. "That's what's happening!"

"Then you're the luckiest girl in the world!" Quinn shouts back from Rachel's bedroom. "Because I'm dating Rachel Berry!"

Santana rolls her eyes not believing what she is just watching.

"Could you guys just fuck each other already? Jeez!"

"Oh! But that's exactly what I was trying to do!" She opens her arms dramatically.

"Gross! I didn't want to know about that!" Kurt complains annoyed.

"I didn't want to either, but life doesn't always work that way." Santana shrugs playfully. "Anyway, I'd prefer them getting their freak on rather than you and Lady Anderson."

Now it's Kurt who rolls his eyes. Since he started working out Santana developed the habit of calling Blaine in that way, because she says she can't call Kurt 'Lady Hummel' anymore. Even though she thinks the name still fits. Then Kurt called her a bigot and a very close minded person regardless of being a lesbian. They argued, but they made up later.

"You guys don't need to worry. According to Quinn, this is not going to happen."

"Oh really?" Quinn walks into the living room. "And why is that?"

Rachel narrows her eyes, fuming.

The only one who knows about her tattoo is Quinn.

As Quinn keeps staring at Rachel Kurt and Santana look back at the Broadway star with inquiring eyes.

Thinking that they would find out anyway as she is going to remove it - she called the tattoo studio as soon as they arrived in New York - Rachel lifts her shirt.

"Hey!" Kurt and Santana shout at the same time as they cover their eyes, but when they realize Rachel is not going to do a strip tease they remove their hands and look at the brunette.

Kurt gets close and rubs his finger on the spot.

"You did it that day right?"

She nods as Santana looks back at Quinn and then to Rachel again.

"I wouldn't fuck you either."

"Santana!" Kurt reprimands her.

"It's just a tattoo." Rachel pouts childlike.

"You're fucking kidding me?" Santana says aggressively but Rachel raises her hand to stop her from starting a rant.

"I'm going to remove it okay?"

Kurt wraps her arms around the short girl and rubs her arm tenderly.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." He says yawning.

"Me too." Santana states as she gets close to Quinn. "Good luck being celibate with that piece of ass begging for attention."

"I knew you were ogling her!" Quinn says upset.

"Can't help it. I'm not blind." She says, raising her hands and walking toward her bedroom.

Rachel starts preparing the couch for her to sleep.

"Rach?" Quinn says sweetly, putting a smile on Rachel's lips. She gets close and hugs her girlfriend from behind. "Please don't sleep on the couch."

"Okay..."

How could she resist?

"Look..." Quinn rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I don't want to pressure you to do anything. It's your body."

"I know. But I want to remove it. It's my decision. And about my storm out a few minutes ago, I just overreacted. I can't help it, you make me hot." She smirks. "And you're a tease, the wet hair and towel combination was really necessary?"

"As a matter of fact, it was. I had just left the shower." Quinn says smiling.

"Yeah right... let's sleep, you tease."

Quinn kisses her cheek and without warning she takes Rachel in her arms.

"Quinn!"

Rachel starts laughing carefree as her girlfriend takes her to bed for a good night of... sleep.

* * *

"Guess what?!"

Rachel shouts happily as she walks inside the loft.

"What?" Brittany says with the same enthusiasm.

"I got a new tattoo!"

"I thought you were going to remove that one, not to get another one..." The blonde says confused.

"I thought that if I had to suffer in pain I could get another tattoo too, so I covered that one." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop being a drama queen." Santana says nonchalantly.

"It really hurt."

"Whatever..." Santana gets back to her previous position, with head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Yes, Brittany and she got back together.

"Let me see it." Brittany asks, pulling away from her whining girlfriend.

Rachel walks towards the couple nestled on the couch, as they are watching a movie. She lifts her shirt and shows her new tattoo, a staff with four notes inscribed in it.

"These are the first four notes of 'Get it Right'." She points to the five stave lines smiling.

"Are you an idiot?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"No." Rachel frowns. "Why?"

"You wrote that song to Finn."

"Oh! That..." Rachel smiles relieved.

Santana opens her mouth, confusion all over her face.

"You're... Look, I know it was a sweet gesture and all but..."

"Yeah, what about Quinn, Rachel?" Brittany adds.

"Did you guys see the video I sent to Quinn at all?" She asks amused.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with anything?" Santana frowns as she is upset.

"You guys don't get it. I guess you all think I woke up yesterday in love with Quinn?"

"I know you didn't." Brittany states calmly. "But I still don't get why you chose this song."

"First of all this is my song. I wrote it. And second of all, she was my real inspiration."

"How?" Santana asks genuinely interested. "I mean, you were trying to get back with... you know..."

"This is the part you guys won't get." She grins carefree. "But she will. Speaking of my girlfriend, I miss my baby. Why does Monday seem so far away?" She pouts. "I'm going to call her."

She leaves her friends and goes to her bedroom.

Quinn is in Ohio. They are going to spend a couple of days in their hometown together as Rachel is having a break. However, as Judy had a little emergency, Quinn went sooner than they were planning.

* * *

With butterflies in her stomach she walks towards the door to welcome her girlfriend into her house, better yet, her home. Ever since her dad left their lives, they've learned how to be a family. It took time, but they've learned. The house has lots of memories, some bad, and some not so bad, okay, maybe one or two good memories. The day she came out to her mother being one of those good memories.

She remembers a time when she used to walk through this door willing the day she would finally leave to come. But she also remembers the day she passes through this door using a wheelchair instead of her legs. Those days are gone, fortunately. Not just the wheelchair, but the whole "Rachel is never going to be mine" days.

Yes, she is not dreaming. Rachel is currently standing on her porch.

Quinn opens the door and immediately gasps, actually she chokes.

There's something so hot about Rachel now. Sure, she dresses differently than she used to. Sure, she is a Broadway star now, though she can also be on a stage and be all rock and roll just for fun. But even though she fell in love with the girl who used to wear funny sweaters and knee socks, she can't deny that Rachel's new attitude does things to her. Rachel was always confident regarding her talent, but she was always a little insecure about her looks. Of course Quinn knows that the whole manhands thing didn't help. The point is, Rachel is different now, she is sexy and she knows it.

She has her hair tied in a ponytail, sunglasses, a simple white v-neck shirt and the shortest jean shorts in the history of shorts.

"Hi." Rachel greets her girlfriend a little unsure. "What's wrong? I mean, is everything okay?"

With eyes still glued on long, toned legs, Quinn gulps and answers her girlfriend.

"What? Yeah sure, hi... I mean, come in."

Rachel giggles and walks inside the house.

"My dads-"

Before she can finish Quinn's lips are pressed against hers greedily. Because Rachel is wearing high heels and Quinn is not, she is currently the same height as Quinn which the blonde thinks is making Rachel even sexier right now.

Could she skip the whole meeting parents and take Rachel to her bedroom and have her way with her girlfriend?

"Ahem..." Leroy cleans his throat loudly.

Rachel's dads...

How could she have forgotten?

Quinn pulls away quickly and pushes Rachel as far away as she can, which ends up being pretty comical as the brunette almost loses her balance.

"Quinn!" Rachel complains in her diva manner.

"Hello Mr. Berrys." Quinn greets Leroy and Hiram, ignoring her girlfriend's protest. "Please come in."

"Hello Quinn." Hiram gets in and hugs her. "Nice to see you again. You are definitely more beautiful than I remember, but we haven't seen each other much, so I guess I could have forgotten. I'm not saying you are not a remarkable girl because you certainly captivated Rachel's heart. I'm just saying..."

"God! And you say I ramble." Leroy says teasingly. "Hi Quinn, nice to finally meet you properly. I mean, before now you were either the girl who tormented my baby girl or the Yale friend."

"And now she is the girl who was making out with our baby girl at the doorway."

"Hiram!" "Daddy!" Rachel and Leroy reprimands Hiram at the same time.

"Okay..." Quinn interjects embarrassed. "Please come in. Mom is waiting for us in the backyard."

She takes Rachel's hand and leads them.

Waiting for them and with a bandage on her right arm, Judy welcomes the Berry family with a genuine smile on her lips.

"Here's my brave warrior." Quinn says prideful as her mother stands up from her chair.

"Don't be silly Quinnie. It was nothing."

"Are you kidding? That jerk could have done real damage to the poor girl." The blonde says embracing her mother.

"Quinn is right. You were very brave." Leroy states seriously.

"What happened exactly?" Hiram asks. "Rachel didn't tell us all the details; she went straight to her bed yesterday."

"Hey, I was tired." Rachel explains with a pout on her lips as Quinn stares at her with moony eyes.

Judy smiles at them, she is happy that her daughter is undeniably in love and more importantly, happy.

The older Fabray takes a deep breath, preparing herself to tell them everything.

"He was calling her names and screaming and I thought of our family." She looks at her daughter. "Russell didn't touch you, but kicking you out of this house was almost the same as what that father was doing to his daughter, it was a dangerous situation and her mother watching it all silently..." She sighs sadly. "I saw myself in her and I felt sick. I needed to do something. I said to him that if he called her that one more time I would report him for abuse. He said she was his daughter and it was none of my business, he was just educating her. He grabbed her arm roughly, she was so scared. Her friend, I mean, her girlfriend." Judy looks at Rachel sweetly. "She tried to help her girlfriend. He pushed the girl, and that was when I lost it. I went to him and released her; he got angry and pushed me. I fell and that was how I got this." She shows her arm. "But before everything got out of control, the mall security appeared, and we went to the police. Later I went to the hospital."

"How is she?" Rachel asks. "The girl?"

"They are both okay." Quinn answers.

"She is living with her grandma now. Her name is July." Judy completes.

"And her girlfriend's family is okay with her being..." Quinn trails off.

"Gay?" Rachel interjects and Quinn nods. "That's good. Great actually. I mean, it's Lima."

"Now enough with the drama. Come here dear, I want to greet you properly."

Judy says joyfully.

Rachel then moves and hugs the older woman tenderly.

"I know you probably are tired of hearing this, but I love your voice."

"She will never get tired of that." Hiram says playfully.

"I have to agree with that." Quinn giggles as Rachel rolls her eyes.

"I wish I could have gone to more than one performance though."

"You can always watch me on Broadway."

"Oh my God! Yes of course. You're a Broadway star now. My Quinnie just hit the jackpot."

"Sure mom. That was my plan since the beginning." She says sarcastically. "After all I always knew Rachel was going to shine on Broadway someday."

Rachel smiles at her girlfriend as she remembers a particular day, which reminds her of her tattoo which she has yet to show it to Quinn.

"Hiram, Leroy, I hope you boys know something about a barbecue?" Judy questions the couple hopefully.

"Is it because we're guys?" Hiram asks with his hands on his chest, feigning outrage.

"Don't worry Judy. I do." Leroy answers her as he glares at his husband.

"And Rachel, don't worry, Quinn provided plenty of vegetarian options for you."

"Isn't she the best girlfriend ever?"

"I am indeed." With a lovesick smile plastered on her face she gives Rachel a peck on the lips.

They have a great and pleasant family lunch, the first of many to come. It would be hard to tell which one, Quinn or Rachel, is more pleased that their families got along so well.

* * *

"Remember that episode from Friends, where Ross gets inside Rachel's bedroom for the first time?" Rachel asks as Quinn closes the door behind her.

"What about it?"

"Well, now I am getting inside Rachel Green's bedroom." She starts scanning every corner, every detail, the books, the pictures.

"Silly. Besides I always thought I was more like Ross."

"But you are the cheerleader. I mean you were..." She says as she goes to the nightstand and takes a portrait. It's a photograph of the whole glee club.

"Details..." Quinn says playfully as she gets close to her girlfriend. "I've had it since junior year. It was a perfect excuse you know... to have a picture of you."

Rachel smiles amused. "I used that excuse as well, but I've had mine since sophomore year." She places the portrait back to the nightstand as Quinn wraps her arms around her and starts kissing her neck, at the same time that her hand rakes Rachel's torso until it finds home on Rachel's breast.

"I have something to show you."

"Mmm..." Her moan is muffed as she has her lips on Rachel's neck.

"Not that..."

Quinn giggles with her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"What's it then?"

Rachel takes off her shirt and turns around. With all the strength she possesses, Quinn ignores Rachel's chest area and focuses on the tattoo.

"You changed it."

"Yes. " Rachel nods as Quinn plays the notes mentally.

"It's 'Get it Right'. The first four notes, that is."

"Get it Right?" Quinn frowns.

"Okay. I understand the others questioning me, but you? You should know better..." She says smiling.

"You know, I always thought it kind of weird." Quinn grimaces playfully. "But I was too focused on my jealously to think about it. Although, I never really thought the song was to him or about him."

"The song is about me, and how I was feeling at the time. People just assumed it was for him... What people don't know is that I wrote it because of you."

"I'm sorry; I was too harsh that day."

"It's okay. I needed it."

Quinn leans forward and kisses her girlfriend. "I loved it."

"Good."

"And it's kind of perfect because somehow it's still related to him. The three of us actually."

Rachel stares at her with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"It was exactly what I thought." She smiles tearfully. "I love you." Rachel says emotionally, and then presses their lips together with urge.

Pulling her girlfriend even closer Quinn deepens the kiss, her tongue dancing its way past Rachel's lips, the brunette immediately responds so their tongues slip and slide over and against each other, as their lips are pressed together. Quinn takes Rachel to her bed, as they continue to kiss passionately.

As soon as they are lying with Quinn on top, Rachel starts unzipping Quinn's dress hurriedly. The kissing gets more heated and more passionate, with lips moving sensuously and tongues bumping onto each other, with moans and hands eager to explore each other's body. Legs intertwined, hips searching for friction.

"Wait." Quinn disconnects their lips.

"What?" Rachel tries to connect them again.

"Oh my God... I feel I'm going to combust." She says painting and with her breathing erratic.

"That's a good thing right?" Rachel gives her a peck on the lips. "What's wrong?"

She caresses Quinn's cheek.

"It's kind of weird having sex with mom home..." She nibbles her lip.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not comfortable here."

Annoyed with herself, Quinn huffs and rolls off to lay down on the bed by Rachel's side.

"It's... What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you baby."

"Mmm..." Quinn sighs. "Call me that again."

Rachel props herself on her elbow and runs her hands through Quinn's blonde hair. "Baby." She says seductively, putting a smile on Quinn's lips. She then leans down and kisses her girlfriend. "It's okay."

"It's not. I mean, I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm twenty years old." She whines. "Ugh! Santana is right I'm a repressed bitch."

"You're not."

"Maybe it's this house." She turns to her girlfriend and places her hand on Rachel's hips.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Just relax and..." She takes Quinn's hand and kisses it fondly. "Just let go."

"You don't get it. It's different, because it's you. I mean the other times... you... you make me feel... I have these urges... I... Look at you..." She stutters.

"You mean I turn you on?"

Quinn exhales soundly.

"You have no idea." She says with her husky tone.

"You can show me." Rachel says suggestively as her hand grabs the fabric of Quinn's dress pulling it up slightly.

The blonde licks her lips, staring at her girlfriend's chest.

"I will."

"Not here." Rachel sighs frustrated. "Right?"

Quinn doesn't answer.

"We can't go to my house."

"Yeah sure. Hey Mr. Berrys, we're here cause apparently I can't manage to have sex in my house with my mom there, so I thought I could maybe fuck your daughter in your house."

"We can leave out that part."

"Are you kidding?"

"Quinn. Come on, my bedroom is soundproof." Rachel huffs as Quinn shakes her head. "Okay, we'll do it tomorrow." She lays again as Quinn nibbles her lip nervously.

"Quinn? We're going to do it tomorrow, right?"

"I was wondering. Maybe we should do it in New York."

"In New York? With those nosy friends we have? You'll be more uncomfortable."

"I guess you should move out. You need your own apartment."

Rachel sits up and turns to Quinn with her mouth wide open.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a place in New York? I can't wait that long to have sex with you." She sighs calming herself down. "Is something going on? Tell me, you can tell me anything."

"I'm nervous okay... I am not very experienced when it comes to sex and yes, I'm a little bit repressed. I grew up here Rachel." They look at the crucifix on her wall. "I just started doing certain things very recently... when my father was still here I couldn't even... you know..." She blushes embarrassed.

"What?" Rachel asks confused.

"You know... with myself..."

"Oh... masturbating..." Rachel says casually. That really was never a problem for her, sure her dads could and still can be very protective of her, but they were certainly not repressors like the Fabrays. Well, at least Judy seems to have changed, she is here after all, as Quinn's girlfriend.

"Yeah... that... And even after I moved out. I used to take lots of cold showers when I was pregnant."

"Wow..."

"I mean, I'm not a virgin. But I was drunk with Santana and with guys I was just... there... not that there were lots guys. In fact there were-"

"Lalalala." Rachel covers her ears with her hands.

"Rach... I'm serious."

"I don't know what I am more offended by. You reminding me of your previous encounters or the fact that you're assuming you're going to be the dominant one, which means I'm going to be on the bottom."

"With everything I said you got that?" Quinn shakes her head though she is smiling. "I'm nervous because I love you." She gets closer. Her eyes locked onto Rachel's. "Because this time it means something. More actually. I'm not doing it because I'm feeling fat, or because I'm drunk or because I must do it." She tugs Rachel's her behind her ear. "I love you so much Rachel and this is something I always wanted, although I never really believed I could have you someday. I guess I didn't prepare myself to touch heaven." She presses their lips together sweetly.

With a smirk on her lips, Rachel stands up and puts her shirt on.

"Come on." She holds Quinn's hand.

"Where are you going?"

"WE are going."

"Where?"

"You'll see..."

"Rachel I'm not going to your house."

"We're not going to my house."

Quinn stares at her girlfriend, confused. She raises her brow suspicious.

"We are not going to a motel, are we?"

"Hey! I'd like you to have a little more faith in me. Besides, who do you think I am? Noah? It has nothing to do with sex. I promise."

"Okay..." Quinn gets out of the bed. "Help me here." She turns around to Rachel to close the zipper of her dress.

"Let's go." Rachel commands as she taps Quinn's ass playfully.

* * *

She just needed one phone call.

"And the lights are on!"

"A ballet studio?" Quinn says scanning the large room and its mirrors.

"Not just any ballet studio, my old ballet studio." She says beaming. "I won't say I miss those days, because I don't." She shakes her hands vehemently. "But it was cool." She smiles happily.

"So, just one phone call and we're here? Is that because you're a Broadway star now?"

"Not really. I was a student here since I was... I don't know, very little. I was in middle school the first time I ran away from home and hid here."

She goes to the center of the room and makes a few ballet dance moves.

"I was pissed about something. A boy in my class teased me because of my dads, typical." She rolls her eyes. "I mean, I usually didn't mind."

"Why not?"

"I don't know I was used to it. You know how it is."

Quinn nods, eyes still focused on her girlfriend.

"What happened then?"

"I was just pissed because I found out I wanted to kiss this pretty girl in my class. I was scared of what it could mean. Remember the story my dads told on that video? It was her."

"Oh..."

"She was pretty... not like you of course."

"I hope not. Should I be concerned?" She gets close and wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"Not really. It didn't take much time for me to find another passion. Broadway." She hums joyfully.

"Certainly. Poor girl, how could she compete with that?"

"After her I was only interested in boys. I think I was already living my school girl fantasy life..."

Quinn laughs loosely.

"Then I met you, and then I met Finn and the rest you know."

The blonde girl presses their lips together sweetly. "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I love this place. And as I said, you need to relax." She kisses Quinn's cheek. "Wait here."

Rachel pulls away and goes towards the other side of the room. As Quinn stares at her own reflections in the mirrors, she hears a familiar melody starting to fill the room.

_Call it magic  
Call it true_

Back to the center of the room, Rachel stretches her arm to Quinn.

_I call it magic  
When I'm with you_

"Dance with me?" She asks bashfully.

"You're full of surprises..." Quinn says smiling from ear to ear, holding Rachel's hand and letting the brunette to pull her close.

Rachel then places her hands on Quinn's waist. With cheeks pressed together, they slow dance.

_And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you_

"Are you happy?" Rachel locks their eyes onto each others, waiting for her girlfriend's answer.

"I am now." She sighs in love. "Like I've never been before. You make me happy Rachel, being here with you. It's... it is magic..." She says blushing slightly. Even though she was never that much into cheesiness, she can't help it when her heart is so joyful.

_And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't  
No, I don't it's true  
I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Want anybody else but you_

"We were so meant to be. Weren't we?" Quinn asks, although she already knows the answer. Now she knows, she won't let go of Rachel. She can't let go of her happiness.

Rachel pulls away. "Yes. We were." She takes her mouth to Quinn's ear and starts singing along with the music.

_And I don't and I don't and I don't and I don't  
No, I don't it's true  
I don't, no I don't, no I don't, no I don't  
Want anybody else but you_

_And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic_

_Oh yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Of course I do  
Oh yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Of course I do_

"I love you."

Rachel whispers, her lips so close to Quinn's lips, they can feel each other's breathing. And so they kiss, smoothly, but still with passion.

"Let's go home." Rachel says quietly.

On their way back, as Quinn is driving, Rachel's phone starts buzzing in her purse. She has a text.

"How lucky am I?" She says smirking.

"Hmm?"

"Leon's wife is in labor and my parents are on their way to them."

"Do you want me to take you there?" Quinn questions oblivious.

"I don't think I'm needed there now."

"Oh... okay..."

"I think we should sleep at my house today." She suggests cynically.

"But I thought... I mean, I'll have to tell mom then."

"Okay. You know where I live right?" Rachel looks at her girlfriend, holding back her smile as she can't believe Quinn still doesn't get the hint.

"Yes I know."

"Good."

"Oh!" Quinn exclaims out of the blue.

"Finally!" Rachel shouts and starts laughing.

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" Quinn asks petulantly as Rachel smiles at her in awe.

* * *

"Just make yourself comfortable. Do you want something?"

Rachel asks as they are settling in the living room.

"Anything is good. I'm going to call my mom." She takes her phone and Rachel heads to the kitchen.

As soon as she finishes her call she goes to the kitchen as well.

"We have water, juice, soda, what do you want?"

"I want you."

"That can be arranged, but I'm serious."

"Soda."

"Soda it is."

It doesn't take too long before they are making out right there in the kitchen, with Rachel sitting on the counter and her legs wrapped around Quinn.

"I think we should go to my bedroom… now." Rachel says breathless.

"I agree."

Rachel jumps off of the counter and they head to her bedroom.

Just like Rachel, as soon as she enters the room Quinn's smile spreads across her face. But differently from Rachel, she has seen it, at least a little bit, thanks to MySpace. In the middle of her little moment of awe, Rachel closes the door, grabs her by the hips and presses their lips together once again.

But as this time nothing will stop them, she slows down a little. She puts some distance between them and looking intensely at her girlfriend, Rachel takes off her shirt as Quinn watches attentively.

Okay, they have been there already. She gulps and takes a deep breath.

Then Rachel tosses her shoes away, unzips her shorts and slides them down, making Quinn's heart speed up a little. She unclasps her bra and the blonde is hypnotized. She gets close to her girlfriend again kissing the corner of Quinn's mouth as she unzips the blonde's dress again, when she pulls the straps down the dress slides to the floor. Quinn steps out of it and gets rid of her shoes as well.

"You're so beautiful." She whispers as she captures Quinn's lips, they moan in unison when their breasts touch each other.

With their lips locked, they go towards the bed and when Rachel's legs hit the bed, Quinn pushes her girlfriend down on the mattress and gets on top of her.

They kiss, over and over again, passionately, greedily. Moaning into each other's mouths, legs intertwined, hands wandering each other's bodies. As they stop to breathe, Rachel shifts their positions and gets on top. She cups both of Quinn's breasts and squeezes them, she lowers her mouth and sucks the hard nipple as Quinn arches her back and moans loudly. She pulls away and straddles the blonde, looking down with hungry eyes.

"I want you so much." Rachel says huskily.

Quinn sits up and with her eyes still locked onto Rachel's she moves her head down. She licks Rachel's nipples and has to control herself, because the feeling sent waves of arousal to her already throbbing core.

"Oh..." Rachel moans as she grabs Quinn's hair to hold her in place. "Mmm..."

Running her nails on Rachel's back going down and down, she cups her ass as she sucks and licks Rachel's breasts. Painting, Rachel starts gridding her body against Quinn's as they press their lips together greedily, with Rachel holding the blonde's hair and Quinn scratching Rachel's back. The lay again, still kissing each other fervently, moaning every time their rocking motions make their cores bump into each other.

"Oh God..." Quinn whispers in pleasure.

Rachel pulls away; she holds the waistband of Quinn's panties and slides them down. The blonde holds her hips up to help the brunette. When she completes her tasks, Rachel gulps, chest heaving as she stares. Well, this is the first time she is seeing it so closely. Add to the mix the fact that its Quinn's she is currently staring at, she might be short-circuited right now.

"Rach..."

Quinn's moan brings her out of her trance. She then takes off her own panties quickly and goes back to kissing her girlfriend again. Massaging her tongue and drawing it across Quinn's lips, she settles between her girlfriend's legs.

Skin to skin, lips and tongues, gridding and moaning, heavy breaths and a tangible lust, if there was any doubt about it, they certainly are one hundred percent sure now. They are totally hot for each other, and now there is no way Quinn can say it's just experimenting.

Rachel holds Quinn's right thigh lifting it a little and pulling her left leg under it lowering herself again as their wetness slide together.

"Oh..."

They moan together as Rachel begins moving her hips up and down. Slowly at first as she is adjusting their bodies, she rolls her hips over Quinn's sex again and again as the blonde does the same, their juices sliding together, deliciously.

Feeling her whole body to tighten and flex, the warmth in her stomach spreading to her toes and fingers, Quinn closes her eyes and bites down on her bottom lip.

Never stopping her motions as she rolls her hips faster and harder Rachel looks down at her girlfriend and smiles. Loving her even more, she takes away some hair from Quinn's forehead.

"Quinn..." She paints. "Look at me."

The blonde opens her eyes and Rachel presses their lips together in a searing kiss.

"Look at me." She says one more time as she places one of her hands on Quinn's side, close to the blonde's head to give her balance as the other hand spreads Quinn's legs a little bit more then she resumes her motions making their pussies rub harder upon each other.

"Rachel..." She moans gasping. "Oh God... Oh...oh..."

"Fuck!" Rachel shouts as she feels that familiar tingling sensation running through her center and spreading to her belly. "I'm so close..." She says panting as Quinn hands hold onto her hips, clutching it hard.

"Oh God oh God oh God." She looks down, mesmerized by her sex grinding on Rachel's, moaning quietly. She bites her lip once again.

"Baby let go... just let go..." She is suddenly invaded by a feeling of endearment and love. In the woman beneath her, she sees the teenage girl she met years ago. Despite really being a bitch sometimes, Quinn was always so pure, innocent and chaste. "I want you to come." She presses their lips together, demanding, as Quinn cups her neck and deepens the kiss.

"I fucking love you Rachel. Do you know that? Oh God... "She moans louder this time. "You're so beautiful..."

"Oh God yes... "

"Rachel..." Twisting the sheets in her hands and curling her toes she shouts Rachel's name as her orgasm scatters through her trembling body.

"That was so sexy..." Rachel says as watches her girlfriend rolling her hips over harder. "Oh fuck yeah." She screams as she is taken by waves and waves of pleasure, keeping her thrusts until she falls on Quinn.

They both are breathless as they drift into a wonderful haze.

"So that's why people like sex." Quinn says in bliss.

"Yes." Rachel giggles and bites her girlfriend's neck tenderly then she gets off of her. She lays by Quinn's side with a smile on her face. She notices when her girlfriend's eyes rake her body up and down with lust. She also notices how Quinn licks her lips subtly when she looks at Rachel's sex.

"Rach..."

"Yeah?"

Quinn gets close and presses their lips together, eliciting a contented moan to escape from Rachel's lips when she slides her finger over Rachel's stimulated clit.

"Mm..."

"I want you." Quinn whispers sexily as she gets on top of her girlfriend. "Like I've never wanted anyone else."

"I'm yours baby." She smiles as Quinn kisses her lips and then her neck.

Slowly kissing her way down, she traces Rachel's pussy lips with her fingers loving the wetness she finds there. She spreads Rachel's legs and settles between them as Rachel watches her every movement intensely. She looks up at her girlfriend's brown eyes and as she finds nothing but desire and love there, that couldn't have been better encouragement. Not that she needs any, because her mouth is just drooling and craving to taste Rachel. So she lowers her head and sticking her tongue out, she licks her girlfriend's most intimate spot. She gently parts the lips. They are smooth and warm.

She shifts a bit and a soft sound escaped her lips. Musky and sweet with just a slight salty under bite, Rachel is the best thing she has ever tasted.

* * *

"_Oh God!"_

"Is Quinn's pussy made of sugar?"

Kurt groans annoyed, as he and Brittany immediately look at Santana.

"Don't look at me." She looks away, blushing slightly.

"Are you blushing?" Kurt teases as he gets back to the vegetables he was cutting. He and Brittany are making dinner and Santana is, well, watching. "Oh my God! Santana Lopez is blushing."

"I have tan skin I can't blush." She replies arrogantly.

"You are just now."

"It's cute." Brittany embraces her tenderly.

"_Oh..."_

They hear another moan. Kurt huffs, Santana rolls her eyes and Brittany smiles.

"Please, we need some music." Santana raises her arms dramatically. "Where is that fiancé of yours when we need him?"

"He'll be here any minute."

"Come on, don't be cockblockers you two. Quinn is going back to Yale tomorrow." She turns to her girlfriend. "Remember when we had to break apart?"

"Yeah..." Santana shrugs as the blonde kisses her cheek.

"Please don't start you two too." Kurt demands though he is not angry. "Now let's finish this dinner."

"And I'm going to put on some music."

Santana announces as Quinn moans a little louder.

Made of sugar or not Quinn's pussy has become Rachel's addiction for sure. She can't really get enough of it. Whenever she has the chance, there she is, with her head between Quinn's thighs.

Just like now. At first, it was a little difficult for Quinn, because of their friends, but as the other two couples that hang out there (as Blaine comes to visit on a daily basis) have no concerns regarding this matter, especially Brittany and Santana, Rachel managed to persuade her. That and the fact that summer break was going to fly in and soon they were going to be apart.

"Oh fuck!"

Rachel pulls away and smirks at Quinn cursing. She loves when she elicits this kind of reaction from her girlfriend.

She spreads Quinn's legs widely and lowers her head resuming her manoeuvres, flicking Quinn's clit with her tongue and sucking it like she'll never have the chance again. The blonde's mouth is open in pleasure as she grabs Rachel's hair all the while her hips are bucking on Rachel's face.

Rachel looks up for a second, thinking how her girlfriend looks so sexy at this moment.

"Don't stop, don't stop." Quinn whines and Rachel doesn't need to be told twice.

Spreading the wet lips, she French kisses her girlfriend moving up and down her slit with long licks. Quinn cries out, jerking when Rachel engulfs her nub, pulling with a hard kiss. Quinn feels her massive orgasm begin to take over her body, her pussy clenching Rachel's tongue, and the sudden burst of juices.

"Oh fuck yes!" She screams loudly and in the back ground, the music that is coming from the living room gets louder. _Ave Maria_. Santana is a fucking bitch. Quinn thinks as she gets down from her haze. "I hate her." She says softly as Rachel kisses her stomach up to her breast and lips.

"You don't."

"No. I really do."

Rachel giggles and presses their lips together.

"Do you want to shower with me?" She asks as she gets out of the bed.

"Mmm. Let me think..." Quinn says playfully.

Moments later, she is the first to join their friends in the kitchen as Rachel is still in the middle of her post shower procedures.

"Hello Quinn." Blaine greets her as she sits.

"So... finally decided to join us?" Santana teases her.

"Yeah, you know I need to recover my energy." She smiles laidback.

"Hmm... Berry really did un-press your lemons, huh?" Santana arches her brow mockingly. "You're not even drunk."

"Haha very funny."

"I am indeed. Like the song?"

"Very much. Especially cause now every time you hear that song, you will think about Rachel with her head between my thighs eating me out." Quinn says calmly and in that cold tone she certainly kept from her high school days.

"Uh..." Santana presses her lips together in a thin line. "Damn it!" She exclaims as she can't get the image out of her head. "That's not fair Fabray, now I'm thinking about it."

"You started this." Quinn shrugs with a pleased smile on her face as Rachel walks in the kitchen, getting close to her girlfriend, hugging her from behind.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow." She pouts.

"I don't want to go tomorrow." Quinn smiles squeezing Rachel's hand.

"You guys have to see it as an important step. You'll get to find out how strong this relationship is." Brittany says calmly as Kurt nods by her side.

"You're so wise." Santana states with adoration in her eyes.

"I don't need that to know how our relationship is strong. We're going to get married someday." Rachel spills unthinking.

"Really?" Quinn turns to her girlfriend, her shining hazel eyes searching for chocolate ones.

Rachel sighs. "Yes. If you say yes, I mean."

"I definitely will."

"Promise?"

"I do." She nods smiling. As they lean her head forward and kiss each other passionately.

They pull away from each other lips, but their eyes remain locked onto each other's.

"Are you sure you want to be stuck with Berry for the rest of your life?" Santana questions her teasingly.

"I'm actually counting on it." She says eyes glazed on Rachel's.

"San, if they're going to get married then we should too. Hey! We can make it a double wedding!" Brittany says animatedly.

"No!" Santana, Quinn and Rachel shout at the same time.

"The double date was enough, baby." Santana raises her hands.

"Come on! Double dates are a rule for us."

"Us?" Quinn asks curious.

"Well. Have you seen us, we're a fucking hot foursome." She says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "It's our duty to show this hotness off out there."

"I can't argue with that logic Brittany." Rachel says prideful.

"Of course. Your short presence takes some points but yeah... it makes sense." Santana teases.

"Haha." Rachel disdains. "Quinn thinks I'm hot so..." She says petulant. "Right Quinn?

Quinn nods, staring blatantly at Rachel's lips and mesmerized at how sexy her girlfriend is looking right now, with those short shorts of hers and that wet hair.

"Whipped." Santana mumbles.

"As if you are any better. Besides, of course I think Rachel is hot. That was what tortured me the most during my entire high school career; you in those ridiculously short skirts and knee socks."

"I love you." Rachel sighs in love. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"At least you have all of these guys." She wraps her arms around Rachel's waist as the brunette wraps her arms around Quinn's neck. "I'm going to be all alone."

"Poor you." Rachel pouts playfully as she kisses the blonde on the lips. "I'm going to visit you, I promise."

"With your busy agenda?"

"I will." She says resolute.

The issue with her agenda was fixed after the whole audition drama. She made it clear that she could leave the show as she had a great offer, but she wasn't going to. Of course she wanted some privileges, like time off. Giving up on Broadway after working so hard for it? No way was she going to do that. Besides, she will have time for L.A in the future.

"But you know. It's not that I'm complaining. I have you. That's all that matters. And soon, I'll be graduated."

Quinn smiles happily, as she remembers the first time she stepped into Yale. At that time she wanted to leave her past behind, especially her school's memories. Now, everything is different. It seems she found herself before her thirties.

"And I'll be there for you." Rachel smiles at her. "I'll be always there for you."

"Seems like a dream come true..."

"That's because it is."

They kiss, sealing the deal.

Of course it won't be all about rainbows and butterflies, but as long as they keep this feeling of being each other's dream, they will be okay, because no one can let go of a dream. Being it Broadway, a Tony award or to be loved by the prettiest girl you've ever met.

* * *

**That was big! It was supposed to be all about sex, but I thought there were things that needed to be explored. Hope you guys liked it. **

**The song: **

**Magic (By Coldplay)**


End file.
